Translations - Russian
Most of these are published by AST Publishers. See ozon.ru for a very large list of books published and fantlab for an excellent database of Russian fantasy. Russian FallingFree 1995.jpg|1996, В свободном падении / V svobodnom padenii (Falling Free), ISBN 5881967690, published by AST, translated by A Kirichenko, illustrated by Anatoly Dubovik Russian ShardsOfHonor 1995.JPG|1995, Осколки чести / Oskolki chesti (Shards of Honor), ISBN 5881964780, published by AST, translated by Tatiana Cherezova, illustrated by Anatoly Dubovik Russian_ShardsOfHonor_2002.jpg|2002, Осколки чести / Oskolki chesti (Shards of Honor), ISBN 5170127030, published by AST, translated by Tatiana Cherezova, illustrated by Anatoly Dubovik Russian ShardsOfHonor 2008.jpg|2008, Осколки чести / Oskolki chesti (Shards of Honor), ISBN 9785170479016, 9785971370611, 9785226003707; published by AST Moscow, Neoclassic, BKT, AST; translated by Tatiana Cherezova, illustrated by Anatoly Dubovik RUS SOH 9785271408366.jpg|2012, Осколки чести / Oskolki chesti (Shards of Honor), ISBN 9785271408366; published by Neoclassic, Astrel, Poligraphizdat; translated by Tatiana Cherezova, illustration from Geliografic design studio Russian_ShardsOfHonor_audiobook_2014.jpg|2008, Осколки чести / Oskolki chesti (audiobook: Shards of Honor), no ISBN, published by AST, Audiokniga, translated by Tatiana Cherezova, read by Radik Mukhametzyanov (also 2014) Russian Barrayar 1995.jpg|1996, Барраяр / Barrayar (Barrayar), ISBN 5881966708, published by AST, translated by Tatiana Cherezova, illustrated by Anatoly Dubovik Russian Barrayar 2002.jpg|2002, Барраяр / Barrayar (Barrayar), ISBN 5170067828, published by AST, translated by Tatiana Cherezova, illustrated by Anatoly Dubovik Russian Barrayar.jpg|2012, Барраяр / Barrayar (ebook and print: Barrayar), ISBN 9785271414886; published by Astrel, Neoclassic, AST; translated by Tatiana Cherezova Russian_WarriorsApprentice_1995_2.jpg|1995, Ученик воина / Uchenik voina (The Warrior's Apprentice); ISBN 5881964799, 5881964098; published by AST; translated by Sergey Roy, S Kurdyukov; illustrated by Anatoly Dubovik Russian_WarriorsApprentice_2002.jpg|2002, Ученик воина / Uchenik voina (The Warrior's Apprentice), ISBN 5170055226, published by AST; translated by Sergey Roy, S Kurdyukov; illustrated by Anatoly Dubovik RUS TWA 9785170479030.jpg|2008, Ученик воина / Uchenik voina (The Warrior's Apprentice), ISBN 9785170479030; published by AST, Neoclassic; translated by Sergey Roy, S Kurdyukov; illustrated by Anatoly Dubovik Russian TheWarriorsApprentice 2012.jpg|2012, Ученик воина / Uchenik voina (The Warrior's Apprentice), ISBN 9785271414091; published by Astrel, Neoclassic; translated by Sergey Roy, S Kurdyukov Russian TheVorGame 1995.jpg|1995, Игра форов / Igra forov (The Vor Game), ISBN 5881964470, published by AST, translated by I. Dernov-Pigalev, illustrated by Anatoly Dubovik Russian_VorGame_2002.jpg|2002, Игра форов / Igra forov (The Vor Game), ISBN 517008756X, published by AST, translated by I. Dernov-Pigalev, illustrated by Anatoly Dubovik Russian TheVorGame 2012.jpg|2012, Игра форов / Igra forov (ebook and print: The Vor Game), ISBN 9785271442605; published by AST, Astrel, Neoclassic; translated by I. Dernov-Pigalev, illustrated by Anatoly Dubovik Russian Cetaganda 1996.jpg|1996, Цетаганда (Cetaganda), ISBN 5881969790, published by AST, translated by N Kudryashov, illustrated by Anatoly Dubovik Russian Cetaganda 2013.jpg|2012, Цетаганда (ebook and print: Cetaganda), ISBN 9785271428043, published by AST, Astrel, Neoclassic, translated by N Kudryashov, illustrated by Anatoly Dubovik (also 2013) Russian EthanOfAthos 1995.jpg|1995, Этан с планеты Эйтос / Ethan s planety Athos (Ethan of Athos), ISBN 5881965477, translated by Alina Astova (also published under title Этан с Афона / Ethan s Afona) Russian BrothersInArms 1995.jpg|1995, Братья по оружию / Bratya po oruzhiyu (Brothers in Arms), ISBN 5881965191, translated by T Cherezova Russian BrothersInArms 2012.jpg|2012, Братья по оружию / Bratya po oruzhiyu (Brothers in Arms), ISBN 9785271439186 Russian BordersOfInfinity 1995.jpg|1995, Границы бесконечности / Granitsy beskonechnosti (Borders of Infinity, with preface by L M Bujold for Russian readers), ISBN 5881964462, translated by T Cherezova, illustrations by A Dubovik, Z Shabdurasulov Russian BordersOfInfinity 2006.jpg|2006, Границы бесконечности / Granitsy beskonechnosti (Borders of Infinity), ISBN 5170004567 Russian BordersOfInfinity 2012.jpg|2012, Границы бесконечности / Granitsy beskonechnosti (Borders of Infinity), ISBN 9785271435973 Russian MirrorDance 1996.jpg|1996, Танец отражений / Tanets otrazhenii (Mirror Dance), ISBN 5697000111, translated by T Cherezova RUS MD 9785170772711.jpg|2013, Танец отражений / Tanets otrazhenii (Mirror Dance), ISBN 9785170772711, translated by T Cherezova Russian Memory 1997.JPG|1997, Память / Pamiat' (Memory), ISBN 5150004820, translated by O Kosova, cover art by A Dubovik, serial design by A Sal'nikov Russian Memory 2005.jpg|2005, Память / Pamiat' (Memory), ISBN 5170289200 RUS Memory 9785170788187.jpg|2016, Память / Pamiat' (Memory), ISBN 9785170788187 Russian Komarr 1999.jpg|1999, Комарра / Komarra (Komarr), ISBN 5237016863, translated by O Kosova Russian Komarr 2006 2.jpg|2005, Комарра / Komarra (Komarr), ISBN 5237026680 Russian Komarr 2006.jpg|2006, Комарра / Komarra (Komarr), ISBN 5170297424, ISBN 5971322397, and ISBN 5976221653 RUS ACC WG 9785271401435.jpg|1999, Гражданская кампания / Grazhdanskaya Kampania (A Civil Campaign), ISBN 5170031602, translated by О. Kosova RUS ACC 9785170431823.jpg|2000, Гражданская кампания / Grazhdanskaya Kampania (A Civil Campaign), ISBN 5170031602, translated by O Kosova Russian ACivilCampaign 2000.jpg|2000, Гражданская кампания / Grazhdanskaya Kampania (A Civil Campaign), ISBN 5170031440, translated by О. Kosova Russian DiplomaticImmunity 2002.jpg|2002, Дипломатическая неприкосновенность / Diplomaticheskaya neprikosnovennost (Diplomatic Immunity), ISBN 9785170428489, ISBN 9785971348504, ISBN 9785976233393 Russian DiplomaticImmunity 2003 correct.jpg|2003, Дипломатическая неприкосновенность / Diplomaticheskaya neprikosnovennost (Diplomatic Immunity), ISBN 5170166516, translated by O Kosova Russian DiplomaticImmunity 2003.jpg|2003, Дипломатическая неприкосновенность / Diplomaticheskaya neprikosnovennost (Diplomatic Immunity), ISBN 5170179642 RUS CVA 9785170801237.jpg|2015, Союз капитана Форпатрила / Soyuz kapitana Forpatrila (Captain Vorpatril's Alliance), ISBN 9785170801237, translated by G.Muradyan, E.Barzova Russian Cryoburn 2010.jpg|2010, Криоожог / Krioozhog (Cryoburn), ISBN 1439133948 Russian Cryoburn 2012.jpg|2012, Криоожог / Krioozhog (Cryoburn), ISBN 9785170655793, translated by S. Lobanov Russian TheWarriorsApprentice 1995.jpg|1995, Ученик воина / Uchenik voina (Omnibus - Shards of Honor, The Warrior's Apprentice), ISBN 5881964098, translated by T Cherezova, Sergey Roy, and S Kurdyukov, illustrations by R Ramazanov, A Dubovik Russian ShardsAndBarrayar.jpg|1999, Осколки Чести / Oskolki chesti (Omnibus - Shards of Honor, Barrayar), ISBN 5237027466, translated by Sergey Roy, S Kurdyukov, T Cherezova RUS TWA VG 5170231350.jpg|1999, Ученик воина / Uchenik voina (Omnibus - The Warrior's Apprentice, The Vor Game), ISBN 5237019680, translated by T Cherezova, I Dernov' RUS FF EfA Cetaganda ZBF 9785170444977.jpg|1999, Цетаганда / Cetaganda (Omnibus - Cetaganda, Ethan of Athos, Falling Free), ISBN 5237039936, translated by N Kudrjashov, A Astova and A Kirichenko Russian BiABorders 1999.jpg|1999, Границы бесконечности / Granitsy beskonechnosti (Omnibus - Borders of Infinity, Brothers in Arms), ISBN 5237026842, translated by T Cherezova Russian MirrorDanceMemory.jpg|1999, Танец отражений / Tanets otrazhenii (Omnibus - Mirror Dance, Memory), ISBN 5237031285, translated by T Cherezova and O Kosova Russian TWAandTVG 2005.jpg|2005, Ученик воина / Uchenik voina (Omnibus - The Warrior's Apprentice, The Vor Game), ISBN 5237026680 RUS FF EfA Cetaganda ZBF2 9785170428496.jpg|2007, В свободном падении / V svobodnom padenii (Falling Free); ISBN 9785170428496, 9785971347118, 9785976227392, 9789851615731; published by AST, AST Moscow, Harvest, Khranitel', Neoclassic; translated by A Kirichenko Russian omnibus FFEoACeta.jpg|2016, Игроки Вселенной / Igroki Vselennoy (Players of the Universe - set of 3 books containing The Warrior's Apprentice, Falling Free, Ethan of Athos, Cetaganda with addition of Hunter's Run by G.R.R.Martin, Gardner Dozois and Daniel Abraham), ISBN 9785170981137, translated by N Kudrjashov, A Astova, Sergey Roy, S Kurdyukov Russian SpiritRing.jpg|1997, Кольца духов / Koltsa duhov (The Spirit Ring), ISBN 5784102648, published by AST Publishers and Terra-Fantastika, translated by I Gurova RUS CoC 9785170160105.jpg|2002, Проклятие Шалиона / Proklyatie Shaliona (The Curse of Chalion), ISBN 5170160100, translated by T Zimenkova RUS PoS 9785170303083.jpg|2005, Паладин душ / Paladin dush (Paladin of Souls), ISBN 5170303084, translated by A. Yutanova RUS HH 5170356544.jpg|2006, Священная охота / Svyaschennaya okhota (The Hallowed Hunt), ISBN 5170356544, translated by A. Alexandrova RUS CHALION OMNIBUS 9785170436279.jpg|2007, Шалион / Chalion (Omnibus - The Curse of Chalion, Paladin of Souls, The Hallowed Hunt), ISBN 9785170436279, translated by T.Zimenkova, A.Yutanova, A.Alexandrova RUS SNBeguilement 5170414501.jpg|2011, Разделяющий нож: Приманка / Razdelyayuschij nozh: Primanka (The Sharing Knife: Beguilement), ISBN 5170414501, translated by A. Alexandrova RUS SNLegacy 9785170415120.jpg|2007, Разделяющий нож: Наследие / Razdelyayuschij nozh: Nasledie (The Sharing Knife: Legacy), ISBN 9785170415120, translated by A. Alexandrova Russian TSK Passage.JPG|2009, Разделяющий нож: В пути / Razdelyayuschij nozh: V puti (The Sharing Knife: Passage), ISBN 9785170581177, translated by A. Alexandrova Russian LoisStories.jpg|2003, Подарки к Зимнепразднику / Podarki k Zimneprazdinku ("Winterfair Gifts"), ISBN 5170190352, translated by T Cherezova (before english publication). Includes Бартер / Barter ("Barter") , Распродажа / Rasprodaza ("Garage sale"), Провалиться нам на этом месте / Provalitsya nam na etom meste ("The Hole Truth"), Приключение дамы на набережной / Prikluchenie damy na nabereznoi ("The Adventure of the Lady on the Embankment") by the same translator. Some more titles, without covers, include: * 1999 Плетельщица снов / Pletel'shchitsa snov (Dreamweaver's Dilemma), Если / Esli (If) SF&F magazine #6/99, published by Lyubimaja kniga Publishers, translated by A Novikov * 2002, Гаражная распродажа / Garazhnaya Rasprodazha (Garage Sale), in the prozine "Звёздная Дорога" / "Zvezdnaya Doroga" ("Star Track"), 7-8, 2002, translated by A Balabchenkov Category:Translations